


Как дела у семпая?

by yamatostree



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Tenzou, Post-ANBU Kakashi, Romance, Umino Iruka is amazing human being
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamatostree/pseuds/yamatostree
Summary: Тензо переживает, не появились ли у Какаши суицидальные наклонности, но оказывается, что у того появилась личная жизнь. Гай ведет себя как Гай. Больше, в целом, ничего не происходит.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 41





	Как дела у семпая?

**Author's Note:**

> Старый райтер стряхивает пыль со своих писательских навыков и пытается влиться в новый фандом.  
> Йо.

Тензо не очень разбирался, что делать с выходными днями. Возможно, потому что шиноби, служившим в АНБУ, такая роскошь выпадала нечасто. Нельзя сказать, что он не получал удовольствия от свободных дней, просто каждый раз сталкивался с необходимостью думать, чем именно себя занять. В тот раз он выбрал горячие источники, где услышал разговор двух ниндзя-медиков. Молодые люди обсуждали, что Хатаке Какаши вернулся с миссии с достаточно серьезными ранами, но сразу пожелал выписаться из госпиталя, чтобы лечиться дома. Поэтому Тензо решил, что после купания нанесет семпаю внезапный визит.

Они не виделись довольно давно. После лет, проведенных бок о бок, сроки размывались, превращаясь в одно большое «довольно давно». Тензо хорошо помнил тот день, когда Какаши впервые назвал его своим другом, и с тех пор не было причин оспаривать этот статус. Но «дружба» для АНБУ (бывших АНБУ тоже, как подозревал Тензо) несколько отличалась от того, что видят за этим словом обычные люди и даже другие шиноби. В их привычки не входило встречаться с друзьями без причин, а с тех пор, как Какаши назначили в новое место, причины возникали нечасто. Но все те случаи, где они прикрывали друг другу спины, не стирались из памяти, так что связь продолжала существовать.

«Я тут слышал, что ты снова чуть не умер» - причина не хуже прочих. Тензо купил немного фруктов и направился по знакомому адресу. Поскольку, в отличие от семпая, привычкой заходить через окна он не обладал, то будучи без маски «самым обычным жителем Конохи», поднялся по лестнице и постучал в дверь. За ней неожиданно раздались голоса. Один из них, очевидно, принадлежал Какаши, а вот обладатель второго был Тензо незнаком. Вероятно, кому-то из друзей семпая времен Академии пришла в голову та же идея, что и древесному ниндзя?

«Кто это может быть? Ты кого-то ждешь?»

«Понятия не имею»

«Так, ладно, я открою, ты лежи…»

Приближающиеся шаги и возня с ключом, и вот на пороге перед Тензо возник молодой человек со всклокоченным хвостом каштановых волос и шрамом на носу. Он рассеянно захлопал глазами, очевидно пытаясь понять, видел ли лицо, обычно скрывающееся под маской АНБУ, хоть когда-нибудь до этого момента.

– Вы… к Какаши-сану? – спросил юноша, переводя взгляд на фрукты.

Тензо кивнул, и молодой человек, замешкавшись на мгновение, отступил с прохода. При этом в нем осталось какое-то напряжение, как будто он смутно подозревал, что внезапный гость может оказаться шпионом из другой деревни, которой немедленно попытается убить знаменитого Копирующего ниндзя, пока тот слаб и беззащитен. Это было забавно и даже по-своему не лишено смысла, хотя в конечном итоге шиноби Конохи – достаточно большая группа людей, и не все из них знают друг друга в лицо.

Пока Тензо снимал сандалии, его привратник неловко мялся в коридоре и потом все еще настороженно последовал за ним вглубь квартиры. «Не знает, как себя повести» - отметил древесный ниндзя.

В комнате приятно пахло дымом от благовоний. Какаши лежал у себя в кровати, натянув одеяло до носа, но Тензо готов был поклясться, что маска все равно на нем. При виде гостя он приподнял над одеялом руку:

– Йоу, Тензо.

– Я уже успел испугаться, что это Гай примчался спасать тебя силой юности, – вздохнул «привратник», обращаясь к Какаши.

В ответ ему раздался тихий смех из-под одеяла:

– Гай бы уже снес дверь с петель.

Повисла пауза. Тензо пытался понять, как много смысла в его визите, если здесь уже кто-то есть. Тем более, этот кто-то очевидно не собирался уходить в ближайшее время. Он и одет-то был во что-то домашнее, вроде… футболки наизнанку? Молодой человек слегка покраснел под пристальным взглядом АНБУ. Молчание прервал голос Какаши:

– Тензо, познакомься, это Умино Ирука. Ирука, это Тензо. Мы с ним одно время много работали вместе.

На лице Ируки мелькнула тень осознания. «Значит, он в курсе, где Какаши служил прежде?». Его жесты остались нервными, но впервые за это время он улыбнулся Тензо, и тот обнаружил, что давно не встречался с людьми, которые улыбались бы так открыто и искренне. Как будто их жизнь не связана с кровью, сражениями и смертями. Несмотря на защитную повязку, Тензо было сложно поверить, что перед ним шиноби.

– Приятно познакомиться, Тензо-сан. Давайте я помою фрукты?

Когда Ирука с фруктами исчез на кухне, Тензо подошел ближе к постели семпая. В глаза буквально бросилось отсутствие чего-то важного. Кажется, в последние годы, если Какаши был хотя бы относительно свободен, его трудно застать без какого-нибудь фривольного романчика в руках. Насколько ослаб, что не может держать книгу?

– Сильно вам досталось, семпай? – улыбнулся Тензо.

Под одеялом можно было угадать, как Какаши пожал плечами:

– Бывало и хуже.

Копирующий ниндзя никогда не слыл разговорчивым типом, так что Тензо был прекрасно осведомлен, что его немногословие не означает неприязни. И все-таки он решил уточнить:

– Я… не помешал?

Какаши посмотрел на него неожиданно пристально. Но буквально через мгновение раздался короткий смешок, а выражение единственного открытого глаза смягчилось:

– Нет, я рад тебя видеть.

Он изменился. Тензо встречался с Какаши всего пару раз с тех пор, как тот начал работать со своей первой командой, командой номер семь. И каждый раз замечал, как его семпай понемногу оживает, позволяет себе быть все более дурацким и наслаждаться отдельными мгновениями жизни. Но после предательства молодого Учихи… Тензо боялся, что все могло вернуться в былое русло. Наруто покинул деревню, чтобы тренироваться с одним из саннинов, Сакура была под личным патронажем Хокаге-самы. В этот раз все выжили, но команда распалась, а Какаши стали чаще отправлять на одиночные миссии. Решив нанести этот визит, Тензо подозревал, что может снова увидеть человека, который ищет смерти в рискованных сражениях. Который бежал из госпиталя, чтобы замкнуться в одиночестве своей темной комнаты и думать о совершенных ошибках, проживая боль, которую считает заслуженным наказанием.

Но вместо этого в доме горел свет, пахло благовониями, а Умино Ирука уже шлепал босыми ногами с кухни с вымытыми фруктами. Футболку он, кстати, вывернул верной стороной.

Увидев его, Какаши изобразил какое-то удивительно жалобное выражение лица (завидно богатая мимика для человека, от которого видно только один глаз) и протянул:

– Сенсей, мазь жжется.

– Это потому что она действует, – со вздохом ответил Ирука, водружая фрукты на тумбочку у кровати.

– Сенсей? – переспросил Тензо.

– Работаю в Академии, – отозвался Ирука.

– Когда ее можно будет смыть? – не обращая внимания на завязавшийся было между гостями диалог, продолжил делиться своими страданиями Копирующий ниндзя.

– Ее нельзя смывать, Какаши, она должна впитаться, – отчеканил Ирука. – Я же тебе говорил!

– Маааааа… – пробубнил хозяин квартиры и зарылся в одеяло еще глубже.

Тензо заметил, как Ирука прячет улыбку, пытаясь сохранить строгое «как меня утомили твои капризы» выражение лица. И, не сдержавшись, усмехнулся сам. Древесный ниндзя лучше многих представлял, как высок болевой порог Хатаке Какаши. После всего, через что было вынуждено пройти его тело, удивительно, что он вообще мог заметить, что лечебная мазь жжется. И уж точно это не должно было доставлять ему существенных проблем. Но Тензо, кажется, понимал, в чем дело.

Когда-то они с Какаши были двумя детьми, которые потеряли все. Хотя у Тензо изначально не было даже имени. Но были чужие лица за стеклом, которые исчезали одно за другим. Какаши, по сравнению с ним, мог считаться большим везунчиком: отец, учитель, товарищи… Но они все, уходя, чуть не утянули его за собой.

«После всех этих лет можно попробовать перестать молча терпеть любую боль, да, Какаши-сан?»

Ирука тем временем выудил откуда-то пару подушек и кинул их на пол, предлагая Тензо садиться. И сам, привалившись спиной к кровати Какаши, принялся чистить яблоко. Древесный ниндзя с легкостью мог читать его поведение. В тот момент учитель Академии продолжал нервно гадать, как он должен держать себя, внезапно оказавшись хозяином в чужой квартире. Ему явно хватало для этого знаний, но не уверенности. Вроде: догадался ли уже Тензо, как часто он здесь бывает, как хорошо знает, что и где лежит? Нормально ли это?

АНБУ опустился на предложенную подушку и, взглянув на одеяльную гору, под которой скрылся Какаши, улыбнулся. С этой улыбкой, самой искренней, на которую он был способен, Тензо обернулся к Ируке.

– Я рад, что за семпаем присматривает кто-то настолько ответственный, Ирука-сан.

Учитель академии поднял на него свои выразительные карие глаза, расплываясь в ответной улыбке, и… немедленно порезался о нож, которым чистил яблоко.

Дальше они втроем бинтовали Ируку, смеялись, что осталось Тензо получить травму, чтобы открывать в квартире Какаши филиал госпиталя, и ели фрукты. Свою порцию семпай утаскивал под одеяло и поглощал с хищными звуками где-то во тьме.

Потом Какаши рассказывал о своей последней миссии, и почти каждый раз, когда он использовал какое-нибудь грязное словечко, Умино тянул руку, чтобы шлепнуть его по губам, пусть даже через одеяло. Или просто строго просил «не выражаться».

Ирука вообще, как оказалось, вспыхивал легко, как спичка, вовсе не был таким уж стеснительным, как мог показаться на первый взгляд, часто повышал голос без видимой причины. Но, тем не менее, продолжал производить впечатление человека почти неправдоподобно-теплого и доброго. Тензо удивлялся этому сочетанию весь вечер.

Пока в один прекрасный момент, разумеется, дверь не снес с петель Гай, который примчался «спасать Какаши от смертельных ран силой мотивации и юности».

Было уже довольно поздно, когда Ирука отправился провожать Тензо и Гая. Он достаточно многословно объяснил, что завтра в Академии выходной, а в штабе, где Умино подрабатывал, за него все равно выходит кто-то другой, поэтому он присмотрит пока за Какаши-саном в это тяжелое первое время, чтобы тот не смывал лечебную мазь. Даже успел показательно постелить себе на полу. Гай не менее многословно благодарил его за самоотверженность. Тензо улыбался.

В тот короткий момент, когда они с Ирукой смотрели друг на друга, пока на учителя не напал дикий нож для чистки яблок, Тензо показалось, что они оба все поняли. Именно это изгнало из воздуха звенящую настороженность и стало рецептом отличного вечера выходного дня.

Поскольку Гай немедленно умчался наматывать круги по лестнице, «тренируясь за здоровье Какаши, чтобы вдохновить его скорее встать с постели», у Тензо и Ируки была возможность перемолвиться парой слов у двери. Возможность эта была потенциально-интересна им обоим, но никто не знал, с чего начать. Наконец, Ирука решился:

– Извините, что поначалу так неловко вышло…

– Ничего, – почти что перебил его древесный ниндзя. – Если вы работаете на столе задач, понятно, что вам знакомы почти все действующие шиноби, так что новое лицо вызывает вопросы.

– Но все-таки спасибо за вашу службу Конохе, – отозвался Ирука, и даже Тензо знал, что это стандартная фраза, которую обычно слышат шиноби, сдающие отчеты. Тем не менее (или именно из-за этого?) из уст Ируки слова прозвучали почти торжественно.

Вдруг в коридоре послышались шаги, и из комнаты выплыла сутулая фигура Какаши. Ирука, обернувшись, тут же вскинулся на него:

– Дурак! Ты зачем встал? А если рана откроется?

– Не откроется, – просто ответил Какаши, и Ирука как-то сразу смягчился. Как будто эта строгая учительская забота была их общей игрой, которая работала только когда оба этого хотели.

Дойдя до двери, Какаши перекинул руку через плечо Умино, казалось, падая на него всем своим весом, но тот даже не шелохнулся.

– Я просто подумал, что весь вечер был достаточно паршивым хозяином, и должен по крайней мере проводить тебя, – обратился он к Тензо.

– Что вы, семпай… – только отмахнулся тот. – Лежали бы, правда.

Глядя на этих двоих, древесный ниндзя внезапно испытал почти щемящую нежность. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз случалось нечто, способное порадовать его так же, как эта простая картина. Какаши – осунувшийся, раненный, в домашней майке без рукавов – просто облокачивается на чье-то плечо. Просто может на кого-то положиться.

Ирука стоит, спина прямая, хихикает, когда дыхание Какаши сквозь маску достигает его уха, и отодвигает от себя немного голову Копирующего ниндзя, словно тот большой ласковый пес. А потом смотрит на Тензо немного виновато, но в глазах его плещутся тепло и радость.

Тензо одними глазами говорит Какаши: «береги его». Тот едва заметно кивает.

– Заходи еще, – говорит он вслух.

– С удовольствием, – отзывается Тензо, уже зная, что это, скорее всего, случится нескоро. – Спасибо за вечер.

По лестнице мимо ураганом проносится Гай и спустя пару мгновений возвращается, осознав наличие в этой сцене Какаши.

– Мой вечный соперник уже встал! Вот она, сила юности!

Под маской Какаши расплывается улыбка. Вскинув руку в небрежном жесте прощания, он за плечи увлекает Ируку в квартиру и молча закрывает за собой дверь.


End file.
